Feminine Payback
by Scarlet-Eyed-Demon
Summary: Story Request for JBlaser. Ranma's big mouth has gotten him in trouble before. Will he learn his lesson this time? Probably not, but hope springs eternal...
1. Chapter 1

**So I was approached by JBlaser to write up a story for them. I've never done something like this before, so here goes nothing!**

Ranma was in her female form wandering around town aimlessly. She and Akane had had another big fight and her mood was sourer than your average lemon. Honestly, she was getting pretty sick of being Akane's emotional punching bag. Running off with Ukyo or Shampoo was looking more tempting by the day.

"Oh honey, what do you think of this dress?" Ranma's wanderings eventually led her to the local mall. There she had come across a young woman showing off an elaborate dress for what was presumably her boyfriend. Ranma snorted derisively.

"You'd never catch me gettin' all dressed up for anybody," She muttered to herself. Apparently, her muttering was too loud, as the young woman's head snapped up and she glared at Ranma.

"You disrespectful little brat!" The young woman nearly screeched, "How about I teach you a lesson?"

"Lady, you're welcome to try!" Ranma taunted as she took up her usual fighting stance.

"Oh no, I'm not going to _fight _you. I'm going to _curse_ you!" Ranma felt her stomach churn in fear; she had enough curses, thank you very much. Still, she wasn't about to let that fear show in any measure.

"You're gonna haveta do better than some silly curse!" Ranma crowed.

"Oh, little girl, this won't be some 'silly curse'. This will be a lesson you will _never_ forget…" The young woman then murmured something in an eldritch tongue that Ranma didn't understand. Ranma felt a wave of dizziness wash over her before it dissipated just as soon as it came. When it was over and Ranma looked around, both the young woman and her boyfriend were gone, as if they'd never been there.

"Well, whatever…I've dealt with enough whackjobs. This one won't be any different," Ranma said to herself. Who she was trying to convince, she didn't know. Deciding to put the incident from her mind until someone forced her to deal with it; she continued wandering around with no particular goal for the rest of the day.

Eventually, twilight fell and Ranma returned to the Tendo Dojo to find it empty. Ranma found a note in Kasumi's handwriting explaining that the whole family had left for a hot springs resort that Nabiki had somehow managed to secure for them. Ranma decide it was just as well as she pulled her dinner from the fridge. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with Akane.

"Might as well turn in early tonight," Ranma said around a yawn after she had finished eating her dinner. She climbed up the stairs and headed into her room. She flipped on the lights and received a shock. There, floating in mid air, were two pairs of opera gloves.

"What the fuck?!" Ranma had seen some strange things in her time, but this was a new one on her. One of the gloves flew forward and smacked Ranma across the face.

"What was that for?!" Ranma shouted while cradling her burning cheek with one hand. She received no answer, of course, they were opera gloves. They didn't speak. What they did do, however, was assault Ranma. One glove to each limb, they grabbed her and lifted her up, having no issue dealing with her struggles to get free.

"Let me go! Whaddya think you're doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Ranma yelled, but it was no use. The gloves carried her out the window and up, up, up into the clear early evening sky.

Ranma continued to fight fruitlessly against the gloves. She wasn't afraid of falling from so high up; the Saotome School of Anything Goes did focus on aerial combat, after all. She was also used to magical bullshit messing with her, so she was less afraid than one might think. That didn't stop her trying to escape with all her might though.

Ranma wasn't really sure how long it was, but eventually the gloves started to descend with her in tow and floated into a building that Ranma was sure she had never seen before. It was pitch black inside, but only for a moment. Then floodlights switched on, blinding Ranma.

"Ms. Saotome…we've been expecting you." A feminine voice called out. Ranma was still trying to blink her way back to vision.

"I ain't no Ms. anyth-" Ranma tried to protest, only to get sprayed with something.

"Don't worry, Ms. Saotome. Soon you'll be seeing things our way," The voice giggled.

"Not likely! I'm gonna…I'm…gonna…what was I so upset about?" Ranma's head felt foggy as her vision cleared.

"You've come to me because you need something to wear for your date tonight! Now, let's get you out of those awful street clothes. A lady deserves nothing but the best!" Now Ranma could see clearly, she saw what looked like a cross between a beauty salon and clothes boutique. The woman who had been talking to her was tall and beautiful, wearing a simple green dress and…were those horns on her head? Whatever, Ranma's foggy head didn't care. All she knew was she needed to get ready for her date!

"You're right…" Ranma said slowly and the gloves sprang into action, pulling her shirt off over her head and roughly pulling her pants to the floor.

"Tsk tsk, boy's boxers? That'll never do," The woman tutted. With a gesture, the gloves moved and removed her boxers, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. The woman walked closer to Ranma and intently examined the redhead from top to bottom.

"First things first, you need a proper cleaning. From there we'll work on your nails and toenails. Next will be makeup, of course. After that I'll try and salvage something of your hair. Finally, you're going to get dressed and head out for your date. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful…" Ranma replied dreamily, "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Oh, think nothing of it," The woman said as she led Ranma to a showering area, "I'm doing this as a favor. One I entirely intend on collecting. Honestly, that girl…but we're not here to talk about that! We are here to make you pretty! Now, wash up real quick and we can get started properly."

Ranma mutely nodded her head and walked into the shower before turning on the water. The warm water flowed over her, oddly not triggering her curse, but she didn't think about it. Her mind was solely focused on cleaning herself up with the soap presented to her by one of the gloves.

For a time, all Ranma knew was lathered bliss. She rubbed herself down with the bar of soap while the gloves took care of untying her pigtail and rinsing out her hair before applying a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that smelled faintly of vanilla. Ranma decided she liked vanilla.

Eventually Ranma was cleaned and the water was turned off. The gloves toweled her off and she stepped out of the shower. For some reason, she felt cleaner than she could ever remember being before.

"Now, come along, we don't have much time," The woman gently led Ranma to a chair and sat Ranma down in it. It was one of those reclining chairs you find in salons. The woman then grabbed one of Ranma's hands while the gloves got started on her other hand and feet. First they quickly filed down her nails to smooth perfection and applied a coat of clear nail polish.

"Dear, would you prefer red or purple for the color?" The woman asked.

"Red," Ranma replied almost instantly. She had always been partial to red, even before the curse had given her that hair color.

"As you wish," The woman said as she pulled a vial of red nail polish from thin air and applied it carefully. Ranma had expected the brush to tickle, but all she felt was a soft pressure as the red nail polish was smoothly coated over all her nails. It was almost a soothing sensation.

"Now, I believe a nice red rose color lipstick to match your hair and nails?"

"Sounds good to me," Ranma answered. Again, from nowhere, a tube of lipstick appeared in the woman's hand. Ranma obediently puckered her lips and felt the lipstick glide onto her lips like a gentle breeze. She then rolled her lips together to ensure an even coating.

"Now, close your eyes so I can apply the mascara and eyeliner," Ranma did as told and closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Ranma asked. The woman hummed a bit before answering.

"This is supposed to be a punishment. It may not seem like it now, but it will. Well, if I had my way, you'd be getting pampered like this just for the sake of your enjoyment. Hell knows if anyone deserves to be treated right every once in a while, It'd be you. Maybe I can get the guys upstairs to let me show you a good time after all this is over? Ah well, something to look forward to, maybe," The woman sighed as she applied the purple eyeliner to Ranma's eyelids.

"You already have such full eyelashes, but I'm still going to apply the mascara just for completion's sake," The mascara brush did tickle slightly, but Ranma was able to ignore it and it was over quickly.

"Now to take care of your hair…actually, I think it looks lovely just hanging loose as is. It has a wonderful natural waviness to it and is luscious looking on its own. I'll just brush it and leave it free. Oh! You know what would look amazing? A rose in your hair! Yes, that'll work magnificently," The woman then set to work on Ranma's hair. Fortunately, there were almost no knots in Ranma's freshly washed hair, so Ranma was able to relax and enjoy the repetitive motions of the brush in her hair.

"Now, all we have to do is get you dressed and earrings and you'll be all set for your date," She clapped twice and the gloves zoomed off to fetch Ranma's new clothes. The dress was a short Chinese number in red that cut off right at mid thigh and was sure to show off Ranma's figure alluringly. For shoes, she would get a two inch heel, open toe, ankle strap sandals. Finally, Ranma was presented with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Ranma put it all on and was looking to be quite a knock out.

"Wonderful! Now, all that remains are the earrings. Perhaps something in a crescent moon shape? Yes, that'll do nicely. Now, dear, this will pinch for a moment," The woman warned and Ranma, who was no stranger to pain, barely flinched in the face of the earrings going in.

"Ah, you look a dream, dear. Now, it's time for you to go off to your date. Come with me," The woman took Ranma by the hand and led her outside. There a limo was waiting. "I hope we can meet again under less unfortunate circumstances. Now, be a good girl and get in the limo. The driver will take you to your date."

"Thank you," Ranma said before she climbed inside the limo.

"We'll see if you'll still be thanking me in the morning…" The woman murmured before shaking her head. "Goodbye, Ranma." She then closed the limo door and it started to drive away.

Ranma sat silent as the drive continued. The only thoughts were of who this mystery date could be.

**So ends chapter one of this little experiment of mine. For anyone curious, the mystery woman is named Sally. She's a succubus. A rather high ranking one, truth told. Just know that not all demons are evil and not all angels are perfect and leave it at that. Will we see Sally again? She might appear in a different story, but I promise nothing. Maybe something after I finish Curiosity? **

**Next chapter you'll find out who the date is and will contain the date itself. Then the final chapter will be the 'aftermath'. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got some reviews for this story. The results were mostly positive, for which I am eternally grateful; with one exception. I don't understand why, but they seemed to take personal offense to what I wrote. They also seemed to think the woman Ranma offended and Sally were the same person. I thought I made the distinction clear, but apparently not. So I'll spell it out. Sally is doing a favor for the unnamed young woman because said young woman's mother and Sally go way back. Of course, that last sentence is head canon, death of the author, yada yada yada. I'll just get to the point of what really bugs me about that review. Sally explicitly said she didn't want what was happening to Ranma to happen. Her being a succubus is only a narrative convenience on my end. It explains away the lock on the curse and the mind control in a relatively neat package. Right. Ok. I got that out of my system now. I doubt the reviewer will read this, but if this foreword helps clear something up for someone else, then that's great. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ranma sat quietly in the back of the limo, pondering who her date was going to be. Really, if this was supposed to be a curse, then it didn't seem so bad. A niggling thought in the back of her mind screamed its resentment at that thought, but it was ignored. Ranma couldn't remember feeling more at peace in a very long time.

Finally, the limo slowed and then stopped. Ranma looked out the windows to see the familiar visage of the Kuno Estate. There was a pang of fear in Ranma's heart, but that too was ignored. The driver, whose face seemed perfectly nondescript when Ranma tried to see it, opened the door for her. Ranma exited the vehicle and stood to her full height.

"Ah, my beautiful wildflower! I am overjoyed that you agreed to date with me! And may I say you are looking particularly ravishing tonight?" There he was, in all his glory, Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma wanted to say that she hadn't agreed to anything, but something held her tongue.

For once, Tatewaki wasn't wearing his usual kendo gear. Instead, he was in full dress kimono, complete with haori and hakama. The whole outfit was entirely black, something unexpectedly understated for the young Kuno heir. Ranma privately thought it suited him rather well.

"Good evening, Kuno-senpai," Ranma demurely greeted. She bowed shallowly in politeness.

"Come, the night grows old as we exchange pleasantries! There is a particular restaurant that I have made reservations for, my lovely daffodil, and we mustn't dally. Sasuke!" Tatewaki called out for his manservant and he ran up with a hand pulled rickshaw.

"Here I am Master!" Part of Ranma had always felt sorry for the diminutive ninja, but a larger part dislike him for his tendency to complicate her already difficult life… especially where it concerned her fear of cats. Yes, Ranma did hold a grudge for that particular incident.

Ranma allowed Tatewaki to lead her into the rickshaw. It was nothing like the ones she and her father had ridden in during their travels over China. Instead of a hard, wooden thing that was hard to sit in, this one was made of sleek metal with soft seats that Ranma could see herself just floating away on.

"Onward, Sasuke! We must make all due haste if we are to arrive on time!" Tatewaki exclaimed.

"Yes, Master!" Sasuke then started pulling the rickshaw and was soon up to full speed. Ranma had to admit, the cool night air breezing by as it was pulled at speed was a nice feeling.

"Tell me, my tiger lily, I must know, why have you accepted this date when you rejected before? Has the hold of the vile sorcerer Saotome finally broken?" Tatewaki asked. Ranma didn't know how to answer, but her mouth opened under a power not her own.

"I decided I was being unfair. I never really tried having a date with you before rejecting you. So, here we are," Ranma was flabbergasted. She'd never wanted to date Kuno because she was straight, thank you very much! What was this drivel coming out of her mouth?

"I see, well, fear not, for tonight shall be a wonderful night, surpassing your wildest expectations!" Tatewaki proclaimed proudly.

"So where are we going, Kuno-senpai?" Ranma asked.

"To tell you now would be to spoil the surprise. Do not worry, we shall be arriving in a few short minutes," Tatewaki assured her. Sure enough, only a minute or two later, Sasuke slowed and came to a stop in the parking lot of a restaurant.

"'New York Grill'?" Ranma asked. She would have expected something more Japanese oriented.

"Aye, not my usual fare, but for one as exotic as you, I thought this might be more complimentary," Tatewaki explained. He then held out his hand. "Now, my gorgeous snapdragon, let us head inside."

Ranma took the offered hand and was led forward into the doors of a restaurant that was surely more expensive than any she had been to before. Upon entering the building itself, the pair rode an elevator up to the 52nd floor. There was located the restaurant proper.

The lighting was dim, allowing the nightscape of the city to pour in through the wall of windows. The table Ranma and Tatewaki were seated at was right next to the windows. The view was remarkable, as high above the skyline as they were. Ranma considered herself somewhat knowledgeable about beautiful sights due to her travels, but this was something unique to her. In the corner of the establishment, some light jazz was being played by a live band.

Soon after they were seated, a waiter came by with menus and asked for starting drinks. Both Ranma and Tatewaki decided to start the night off with just water. Ranma opened her menu and saw a lot of scrumptious looking food, but no prices could be seen. That made her nervous, but the way she had been raised absolutely forbid her from turning away free food, no matter how it might weigh on her conscious later.

"I think I'll try the steak," Ranma said timidly.

"If I might be so bold, might I suggest you try the blue steak? I've heard this establishment does it quite well," Tatewaki suggested. Ranma cocked her head in confusion.

"Steak is steak, isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, not at all, every method of cooking steak has its merits and its cons. The cut of the meat is also very important when deciding what cooking method to employ. A rib-eye should never be cooked in the same way as a sirloin, for example," Tatewaki explained.

"If you say so, I'll trust you," Ranma said, not completely convinced.

"You'll see when your meal arrives. I guarantee you; you shall never look at meat the same way again," Tatewaki assured her. To Ranma, meat had always been either a rare luxury or something she went out and hunted for herself and cooked to well done over a campfire. Tatewaki smiled and signaled down a waiter.

"The young lady would like a blue sirloin. I shall be having the scallops," Tatewaki ordered for the both of them.

"And for drinks, sir?" The waiter asked.

"What do you recommend, my good man?" Tatewaki returned.

"For the young lady, a sweet white wine, perhaps Moscato d'Asti or Riesling. For yourself, a light red Pinot Noir would be my recommendation," The waiter answered.

"Very good, make it so!" The waiter bowed and headed off to deliver their orders.

"Um, Kuno-senpai, I'm not very good with alcohol," Ranma protested lightly.

"Do not fret, so long as you sip slowly and limit yourself to a single glass, even someone with very low alcohol tolerance can enjoy a white wine such as Moscato d'Asti," Tatewaki assured her.

"Why, Kuno-senpai, are you trying to get me drunk?" Ranma teased. Tatewaki just chuckled.

"If you can manage to get drunk from a single glass of one of the lowest alcohol content wines in the world, then I will be very surprised. If that does happen to be the case, however, then clearly I would have a duty to help you improve your alcohol tolerance."

"You just want an excuse to see me make a fool of myself," Ranma accused playfully.

"You could never make a fool of yourself to me, my flower," Tatewaki flirted and Ranma blushed. Mercifully, their food arrived, saving Ranma from having to respond. Ranma's first thought was that the serving of food was so small, but clamped down on it before she spoke. She knew her idea of a serving size wasn't in line with other people.

"I would suggest taking a bite of your steak and then sipping on the wine for best affect," Tatewaki whispered to her. She cut a small bite out of the steak and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Ranma had never had anything like it before. The steak was barely warm, but it almost seemed to melt in her mouth. The seasoning was perfection itself. Ranma was near tears at how good it was.

"Now the wine," Tatewaki prompted. Ranma wasn't sure if she could handle it getting better, but she quietly sipped her wine.

Now, Ranma had no taste for alcohol. The closest she had gotten to drink was when she got drunk during the school play. However, even she could tell that this wine was good stuff. The way it played with and improved the flavor of the meat was absolutely heavenly. Tatewaki just sat quietly; enjoying the expressions Ranma was making as she enjoyed her meal and eating his own scallops.

In the fullness of time, both meals were finished and the glasses of wine drank. Ranma was feeling a pleasant buzz from the alcohol, but was otherwise unaffected, just as Tatewaki had promised. The waiter then returned with to clean away their plates and to present the dessert menus. Tatewaki declined, but Ranma decided to see if the cheesecake was any good.

The cheesecake slice was brought out promptly and Ranma was just a prompt about bringing a piece of it to her mouth. The cheesecake melted in her mouth and melted her heart. The cheesecake was silky smooth and very sweet, but not cloyingly so.

"This is so good! Kuno-senpai, you have to have some!" Ranma insisted as she held out her fork with a piece of cheesecake on it.

"If you insist," Tatewaki said good naturedly and accepted the cheesecake. "It is indeed a goodly cheesecake."

"Right? Normally I only have ice cream, but this cheesecake is something else," Ranma said in wonder.

"I am glad you find it enjoyable," Tatewaki replied with a smile. Shortly thereafter, the cheesecake was gone. Tatewaki took care of the bill and the two were soon back in the rickshaw. Their next stop was a small park. Before Ranma knew it, the two were walking arm in arm in the pale moonlight.

The pair started off making small talk of no consequence, but soon their conversation turned to the subject of their pasts. Ranma gave Tatewaki a heavily edited version of her travels through Japan and China, while Tatewaki shared how it was growing up with a nutcase father of his own. As the time passed, Ranma started to gain an appreciation for the Kuno heir she never had before.

The two of them carried on like this until a distant bell struck midnight.

"Alas, the night grows late and though I wish this night would last forever, I must see you home, as is a gentleman's duty," Tatewaki lamented. He led her back to the rickshaw and in seemingly no time at all, they were before the Tendo Dojo.

"Good night, fair maiden, may your dreams tonight be sound," Tatewaki bid as he walked her to the door. Then, just as he turned to leave, Ranma kissed him on the cheek, before slipping inside.

Ranma's suddenly felt exhausted. Her mind too tired to process what had just happened. So, she made her way up to her room, undressed, and like a puppet with its strings cut, she flopped onto her futon.

* * *

**This was another hard chapter to write. I had to do so much research. I've never imbibed a drop of alcohol and the fanciest place I've ever been to was an Outback Steakhouse. For those who are wondering, New York Grill is apparently a real place in Tokyo, if Google is to be believed. I dunno all of what they serve, but I know it includes scallops and steak. Please forgive me for any inaccuracies.**

**More importantly, this story has blown up in follows and faves in the few days since I posted the last chapter. Thank you all very much. Next chapter is the end and there might be an omake after that if I'm feeling in an evil mood. Hope to see you there! And if you're of a mind, maybe check out my other story? (shameless self promotion is shameless :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter I've probably been looking forward to the most, personally. It's probably not going to be as long as the other two, but it probably isn't meant to be. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Ukyo was opening up the shop by herself that morning. Konatsu was, for the first time in a very long time, taking a day off. Ukyo had needed to force the issue before Konatsu accepted it and even then the male kunoichi had made it clear in his own way that this was, in his mind, a business vacation. Still, even though Ukyo had insisted on the day off, she couldn't help feeling just the tiniest bit lonely. Konatsu was off training somewhere and so wasn't there.

Ukyo was just finishing making sure her stock was in order when she heard a rapping on the front door. She poked her head out of the pantry and saw Ranma, in his male form. A smile lit up her face.

"Ranchan!" Ukyo greeted and opened the door for him. Immediately, Ukyo knew something was wrong as Ranma sat limply at the grill. "You and Akane have another fight?"

"Yes, and I wish that was the end of it. I had to kiss Kuno last night!" Ranma reveled with a shudder.

"Was there another magic sword involved?" Ukyo asked. Ranma sighed.

"I must've pissed off a witch, 'cause she set a demon on me who dressed me up and forced me on a date with Kuno," Ranma then told Ukyo what had happened on the date.

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself," Ukyo commented mildly.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever been put through, I guess," Ranma mumbled.

"Ranma Saotome, I swear to God, if you're going gay for Kuno, I'm gonna-"

"I ain't goin' gay for no one!" Ranma quickly snapped.

"I know, I know. Honestly, Ranchan, you're just like an abused puppy. Show you the slightest bit of kindness, a few nice words, and some food and you're putty in their hands," Ukyo shook her head in amusement.

"I am not," Ranma pouted.

"Then why do you put up with Shampoo?" Ukyo challenged.

"I…uh… I value her friendship!" Ranma looked pleased with himself for that answer.

"Her 'friendship', riiiiight," Ukyo said skeptically. "I suppose that's why you got all worked up over the reversal jewel?"

"Exactly," Ranma agreed readily.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that she feeds you, adores you, and, outside of her crazy schemes, is pretty nice to you. Really Ranchan, even Akane knows how to handle you, even if she's terrible at puttin' that into practice," Ranma's response was just to pout harder. "Well, if all else fails, you know Kuno will take care of you."

"That ain't funny Ucchan!" Ranma complained.

"Relax, Ranchan, you know Shampoo or I would take you in long before it came to that," Ukyo soothed then grew an evil smirk. "Or maybe you'd prefer _Kodachi_ Kuno?"

"It'd be a hell of a lot better than the male version, even if I'd haveta worry about being poisoned constantly," Ranma sniffed.

"Well, like I said, you're always welcome here, Ranchan," Ukyo said gently.

"Thanks Ucchan, that means a lot, 'specially right now. I dunno how much longer I can stand bein' around Pops, Akane, and Mr. Tendo. I thought things were gettin' better after Jusendo, but I dunno anymore…" Ranma trailed off.

"Maybe you could get them to switch the Tendo agreement to Nabiki?" Ukyo teased.

"Tried that, didn't like it. Of course, now that I think about it, Nabiki was probably just tryin' to get on mine and Akane's nerves," Ranma mused. "And Kasumi is straight out, before you say anythin'. I don't want her mixed up in the usual craziness."

"That's a shame," Ukyo smirked, "How about I marry Kasumi if you marry Akane? Then we'll be family, even if my dad would probably kill me straight after."

"No way, Kasumi don't swing that way and I'm pretty sure she's still carryin' a torch for Tofu," Ranma said around chuckles.

"Are you sure about that? I'm told I can be very convincing. As for Tofu, the more fool him fer passin' up on a knockout like Kasumi," Ukyo declared with a nod of her head.

"Are you being serious right now? I can't tell," Ranma said.

"I might be. If I can't have you myself, then at least bein' family is a good consolation prize," Ukyo decided.

"Didn't know you swung that way," Ranma remarked mildly. Ukyo just shrugged.

"I figured out I swung both ways back in middle school when I had to pretend to be a guy. Nowadays it mostly just means I find both your forms cute and sexy. Can't very well say I love ya if there's a whole half of you I don't like, now can I? I ain't a hypocrite like Akane."

"Huh," Ranma said eloquently.

"Ever the wordsmith, Ranchan," Ukyo joked.

"You do realize, even if you do marry Kasumi and I marry Akane, she'd be forever accusing us of cheating with each other, right?" Ranma shot back.

"Who knows? Maybe marriage will calm her down? O' course, you're probably right. I don't think anything short of a good fuck will get that girl to stop being so high strung," Ukyo shrugged.

"Ukyo!" Ranma exclaimed, scandalized.

"What? Most of Furinkan could benefit from some good sex and Akane is probably the worst offender. That includes you, by the way," Ukyo said as a matter of fact. Ranma just blushed and stuttered incoherently. Ukyo just rolled her eyes.

"Just because the rest of you people are virgins in the worst way, barring Shampoo, doesn't mean I can't take a sensible view about sex. You can't say I'm wrong, can you?"

Ranma tried to work his way past his knee jerk reaction and think about it.

"You're probably more right than I want to admit…" Ranma finally acquiesced, scratching his cheek.

The two spent a little while longer just shooting the breeze as Ukyo prepared to open her restaurant for the day. Ranma knew he'd never forget what had happened to him last night, but that didn't have to be a bad thing. Maybe it was time things changed. Who knows? In matters like this, only time could tell.

* * *

**Yeah…this kinda got away from me a bit. I originally planned for a small 300~ word snippet of Ukyo teasing Ranma for kissing Kuno. Then it turned into this. I am inordinately intrigued by the idea of Ukyo marrying Kasumi now…I believe I have seen a fic where a male cursed Ukyo and Kasumi got together, though I don't remember the name off the top of my head…it might have also been a male cursed SHAMPOO and not Ukyo. I can't quite remember. Anyway, I kinda want to do a purely f/f Ukyo and Kasumi pairing.**

**Now, a few closing notes. Firstly, when this takes place, in my mind, is a few weeks before the failed wedding. It could also take place a few months afterwards, whichever floats your boat better. Second, while I don't consider this to be very canon compliant, if you think it is, then I won't argue against you. Thirdly, Kuno can be a gentleman, who knew? Fourthly, I am very much open to taking story ideas in the future. This was fun for me, even if it was difficult at points. Just PM me and we'll hash out the details if you're interested. **


	4. OMAKE

**I am writing this ****purely**** because I'm an evil little turd. When I was originally approached with the idea for this story as a humor, I naturally pointed out that such a premise is usually more in line with a horror. Well, the idea never left my mind. Here is the ending if this had been a horror story from the start.**

* * *

**Omake**

7 years later

"Keiko, stop tormenting your sister!" A redheaded woman called out from her seat on the porch of the Kuno Estate.

"But Mom, she started it!" Keiko whined.

"And I'm finishing it," Ranko Kuno said firmly.

"You got in trouble with Mommy~" Keiko's younger sister, Rei snickered.

"Don't think you're not in trouble either, young lady," Ranko reprimanded her youngest.

"Aw, Mommy," Rei groaned.

"Both of you, to your rooms until I say you can come out, am I clear?" Ranko asked to a chorus of 'yes mom' both girls slowly trudged to their rooms. Honestly, if her third child, still in her belly, was half the trouble of his sisters, she would be grateful. It was almost hard for Ranko to believe she had been married for 6 years, going on 7.

In a dark, long forgotten corner of her mind, Ranma Saotome still raged against the curse. After 7 years, most would have given up and been subsumed by the curse. Most were not Ranma Saotome. He would never give up till his dying breath. Someday he would break the curse and reclaim control. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose. Or so he'd like to believe. Ranma was doomed to forever be trapped in the curse known as Ranko Kuno.

* * *

**I'm not terribly comfortable writing sex scenes and even less so rape scenes, which is ostensibly happened with Kuno and Ranma, even if Kuno believes he was just making love to his wife. So we just get the aftermath. I feel it is sufficiently grim for what is supposed to be a T rated story. **

**One final thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. Also thanks to those who will do so on the future, you know who you are. That's it for this story. GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!**


End file.
